Love Lesson
by shinsungrin
Summary: Ketika fikiran wanita menjadi sulit sekali untuk ditebak. Sebenarnya cinta itu butuh dipelajari. Yunjae. Yaoi. DLDR. GAJE. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lessons**

 **By : shinsungrin**

 **Main Cast : Yunjae, OC**

 **Genre : Romance**

 _ **Fiksi original bila ada kesamaan tempat maupun karakter itu hanya kebetulan semata**_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Suasana kelas yang ramai bak pasar loak kini telah berganti sunyi. Sudut sudut dan bangku bangku sekolah yang biasanya dihiasi oleh gelak tawa serta gunjingan dari lisan para siswi pun nampak sepi. Hanya lapangan olahraga dan beberapa ruang club saja yang masih menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupannya. Sudah tak banyak orang lagi yang menghuni sekolah saat sore hari, hanya beberapa yang berkepentingan saja yang masih tetap bertahan.

Dua buah siluet manusia terlihat mengisi taman sekolah sore itu. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih bak porselen dan seorang pemudi dengan rambut hitam twintail yang imut. Mereka saling beradu pandang, sesekali pemudi itu menunduk sambil memainkan jari dibelakang punggungnya seolah tengah mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tak lama kemudian pemudi itu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap penuh pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tuntut. Pemuda itu berdeham.

"Mianhaeyo.. Oppa.." Suara imut pemudi itu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang entah sudah lama mengerubungi mereka berdua. Nadanya terdengar menyesal.

"Shin Hye-ah.. ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu, air mukanya berubah cemas.

Shin Hye menghela nafas, "Kurasa ini tidak berhasil Oppa.. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi dengan Oppa.."

"Oppa Jaejoong.. Mianhae" Tegas Shin Hye lagi

Kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat, sampai sampai Jaejoong kesal sendiri dibuatnya. Setelah mengucapkan maaf, Shin Hye memeluknya untuk terakhir kali dan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah dilanda kesal bercampur kecewa.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah mengemudikan kendaraannya memasuki sebuah _basement_ apartement di pinggiran kota Seoul. Setelah menemukan spot yang tepat untuk memarkir kendaraannya, ia keluar dari sedan hitam tua warisan orang tuanya itu. Bunyi _beep beep_ menandakan alarm tengah bekerja melindungi mobil yang baru saja ditinggalkan pengemudinya itu. Dengan langkah santai, pemuda itu melenggang menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Apartemen yang ditinggalinya bukanlah apartemen mewah seperti yang banyak ditunjukkan di film film. Fasilitas yang disediakan oleh apartemen pun tidak terlalu lengkap, sepadan dengan uang sewanya. Sebuah lift berbunyi ' _ding'_ pelan saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke lobby apartemen. Ia sudah terlambat, pintu lift menutup dan kini angka digital yang ada di atas lift mulai menunjukkan angka 2. Akan sangat lama untuk menunggunya kembali ke bawah, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengambil tangga darurat untuk sampai ke kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, tangga darurat lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan lift tadi. Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih cara praktis dengan naik lift daripada berolahraga ditangga darurat menuju kamar apartemennya. Beberapa poster kesehatan yang memotivasi untuk selalu berolahraga tertempel di setiap pemberhentian tangga. Setelah naik 4 lantai, sampailah pemuda itu pada lantai tempat kamarnya berada lantai 3B. Pemilik apartemen masih mempercayai mitos angka 4, makanya apartemen itu tidak ada yang namanya lantai 4, hanya 3A dan 3B.

Pemuda itu berhenti pada sebuah pintu dengan papan putih yang bertuliskan nomor 355. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku bagian kanan celananya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka menunjukkan seluruh isi ruangan kamar yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada sebuah dapur kecil disudut ruangan bersama dengan kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan kamar tidur lengkap dengan balkon untuk bersantai.

"Aku pulang!" Salam pemuda itu dengan nada berat khas prianya.

"Selamat datang!" Sebuah jawaban malas terdengar dari dalam kamarnya.

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Seharusnya apartemennya kosong saat ia tinggali tadi dan seingatnya ia tidak pernah memasang mesin penjawab salam sebelumnya. Sebuah jawaban terlintas dibenaknya. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka kamarnya yang kini ditempati oleh pemuda lain yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas. Tangan si penyusup itu asyik memainkan _console_ video games yang kini tengah ia mainkan.

"Ku akui, kau memang berbakat jadi maling Jaejoongie~" Sindir pemuda itu

"Aku sedang bosan, Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong masih terus menatap video games yang masih terus berjalan.

"Hyung.. Aku lebih tua darimu.." ucap pemuda pemilik apartemen sambil memukul pelan kepala Jaejoong dengan tas yang dibawanya.

"Yah!" Sungut Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya

Jung Yunho, pemilik apartemen sekaligus mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan Manajemen di Seoul University. Sore ini ia ada full kuliah dari pagi sampai sore, dan makhluk yang berada di apartemennya sekarang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Seorang penghuni kamar sebelah yang selalu dapat menyusup kedalam apartemennya dengan cara yang tidak lazim.

"Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini.. Kau tidak memiliki kunci cadanganku kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sombong, "Jendela mu tidak terkunci, Yunho.."

"Hyung.." tambah Yunho malas

"Ya.. Ya.. Hyung.." Ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya menyudahi acara bermain video gamesnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat Yunho yang tengah mengganti kemejanya dengan T-shirtnya.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho, ia malah melenggang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di _single bed_ milik Yunho, membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada bantal pemilik apartemen itu.

"Yah! Yah!" Protes Yunho yang menyadari bahwa bocah itu makin semena mena dengan apartemennya. Sebuah guling ia jadikan senjata untuk memukuli bocah laki-laki itu. Namun, bocah SMA itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ada yang salah pada Kim Jaejoong, tak biasanya atlet lompat antar balkon itu tak langsung mengajaknya bergulat. Yunho memutuskan untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, memasang punggungnya menghadap tubuh pria kecil yang ada di kasurnya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Biasanya kau kelebihan energi, kenapa jadi mendadak mellow?"

Jaejoong bergumam tak jelas, suaranya tertahan oleh bantal yang kini terbenam sempurna di wajahnya. Yunho menghela nafas. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong, membuat pria itu mengaduh keras dan memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Aku putus.." Keluh Jaejoong membuka topik

"Dengan Shin-Hye? Kok bisa?"

Sebelum Jaejoong dapat membuka mulut, suara dering handphone milik Yunho mengalihkan semua perhatian orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu. Yunho izin untuk menelpon sebentar, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho menerima teleponnya didepan balkon kamarnya, sayup-sayup suara ' _chagiya'_ dapat didengar Jaejoong dari dalam ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho kembali masuk kedalam kamar. "Pacarku.." ucap Yunho segera. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tanpa diberitahu juga Jaejoong juga sudah bisa menebak. Entah kenapa mendengar perihal mengenai wanita membuat Jaejoong jadi down lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku baru mulai nyaman dengan Shin-Hye.." Keluh Jaejoong

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Dia bilang katanya kita tidak bisa meneruskannya lagi tanpa mengatakan alasan jelasnya mengapa?"

"Memangnya kau berbuat salah padanya?" tanya Yunho hati-hati

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Kemarin kita baru saja jalan untuk membelikannya beberapa potong _dress_ , Aish! Uang jajanku yang berharga.."

" _Dress?_ " tanya Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Katanya dia mau ada acara keluarga.."

"Dia meminta saranmu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh selidik, pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Y-yea.. Sebenarnya itu yang mau aku ceritakan padamu sejak kemarin, tapi kau malah tidur.." jawab Jaejoong gagap.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia sangat hafal kebiasaan Jaejoong "Lalu, kau jawab?" tanya Yunho malas

"Y-Ya be-begitulah.. Aku hanya menyarankan beberapa _dress_ yang cocok dipakai olehnya.."

Yunho menghela nafas, "Akhirnya ia memilih _dress_ yang kau sarankan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menyadari alasan Shin-Hye mengajaknya putus.

"Beberapa kali aku sudah mempertingatkanmu Jaejoongie.." Saran Yunho, kalem.

"Ya, mau gimana? Dia selalu saja memilih baju yang tidak cocok dengan postur badan dan warna kulitnya, kau tahu sendiri kalau memakai baju yang salah akan menjadi sangat memalukan.. kalau dia baik dalam penampilan kan aku juga jadi bisa terkesan baik pula.. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pacarku dan untuk uang yang sengaja aku tabung untuknya, apa aku salah?" cerocos Jaejoong tanpa jeda.

Yunho menggeleng, "Tuh kan? Apa? Aku tanya satu, kau jawab seribu.."

Yunho sudah paham benar dengan sifat cerewet Jaejoong yang seperti Bapak Mertua itu. Beberapa kasus seperti ini sering terjadi, oleh karena itu Jaejoong jarang memiliki hubungan yang awet selama hidupnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya orang yang humoris dan memiliki pengetahuan yang luas, serta tergolong makhluk yang dapat cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. Namun ya.. itu sifatnya yang senang berbicara kadang mengganggu orang lain, bukan karena mereka sakit hati namun lebih karena setiap pilihan yang Jaejoong utarakan memang yang terbaik untuk mereka. Beberapa orang terkadang tak suka di ceramahi. Menurut Yunho, masih belum banyak orang yang dapat menerima pemikiran orang lain.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Aaa! Bagaimana ini?" keluh Jaejoong frustasi. Ia selalu tak bisa bersahabat baik dengan yang namanya perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang. Selalu saja gagal dan entah kapan ia bisa berhasil. Yunho pun kelihatannya tidak begitu memperhatikan Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Yunho-hyung!" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

 _For God Sake,_ akhirnya Jaejoong menghormati Yunho sebagai senior. Yunho hanya tertawa masam mendengarnya, _ujung ujungnya pasti gak enak nih_.

"Tolong ajari aku bagaimana seharusnya memperlakukan wanita dengan baik!"

 _Tuh kan.._ batin Yunho memang tak pernah salah. "Yah, jangan meminta permintaan yang aneh seperti itu.."

Jaejoong kini bersimpuh dan bersujud dibelakang Yunho, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hyung!"

"Yah.. Kenapa kau malah memintaku? Aku bukan pakarnya, lagipula aku tak banyak punya waktu luang.."

"Walaupun kau bukan pakarnya, tapi kan kau sudah pacaran lama sama pacarmu.. Aku mohon Hyung, bantu aku!"

Yunho menoleh ke belakang, di sana Jaejoong masih bersujud dan bersimpuh kepadanya. Yunho menghela nafas, _anak itu benar-benar_...

"Aku berjanji untuk bersungguh-sungguh menyerap semua ilmu yang kau berikan Hyung!" Tambah Jaejoong agar Yunho mempercayainya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau sudah begini, Yunho juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bocah itu membuatnya tersudut.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Aku akan memberikanmu garis besarnya saja.."

Jaejoong melonjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yunho, "Woah.. kau memang yang terbaik, Yunho!"

"Jika ini berhasil, aku akan memanggilmu Hyung, aku berjanji.." tambah Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

Yunho hanya memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing, mungkin kelakuan Jaejoong yang membuatnya pusing "Siapkan kertas dan pena, kau harus menulis.." Suruh Yunho

Jaejoong dengan sigap mengambil sebuah buku memo dan pena.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 _Ini benar-benar gila,_ batin Yunho. Secara tidak langsung ia mengajari bocah di depannya ini untuk puber lebih cepat. Yunho menggeleng.

"Ada lima hal yang perlu kau perhatikan dalam memikat seorang wanita, -aish, aku benar-benar tak percaya aku melakukan-" keluh Yunho di akhir kalimat

"Sudahlah Hyung, kau kan memang pakarnya.."

"Pertama, saat berkenalan dengannya, kau harus bisa membuatnya nyaman bicara denganmu.."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana cara membuatnya nyaman?"

"Kau banyak bicara Jaejoong" ucap Yunho yang ingin menyudahi konsultasi konyol ini.

"Yah! Aku hanya bertanya, kau kan guru ku seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku.." Sungut Jaejoong

"Ya kau harus membuatnya nyaman dengan caramu sendiri"

Tidak puas akan jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong kembali angkat bicara "Bagaimana aku mengerti definisi nyaman bagi seorang wanita, aku kan pria! Bagaimana tolak ukurnya? Bagaimana aku tahu jika wanita itu nyaman padaku, Yunho-ah! Aish kau benar-benar membuatku gila dengan semua teori ini.. Aku berkonsultasi denganmu bukan untuk menjadi tambah bingung!"

Entah kenapa Yunho seperti mendadak terkena serangan Hipertensi, darahnya kini semua naik ke ubun-ubun. Kata-kata Jaejoong bagaikan kereta cepat yang tak berhenti memekakkan telinga.

"Beri aku contoh!" Tuntut Jaejoong

"Mwo?!"

"Ayolah Hyung~ memangnya kau sama sekali tidak mau membantu tetanggamu yang tengah kesulitan ini?" rayu Jaejoong.

"Besok kau ikut aku jemput Tiffany pulang kuliah"

"Mwo?! Ikut kau menjemput pacarmu? Oh Ayolah Yunho, kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi? Aku bisa iri, lagipula aku tidak mau jadi sarang nyamuk yang mengikuti kemana kalian berdua pergi.."

"Yah.. kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, bayar jasa saja tidak, malah minta yang macam-macam"

"Aku akan memanggilmu 'Hyung' jika ini berhasil, itu bayaran yang setimpal.."

"Itu sama sekali tidak setimpal.."

"Lakukan padaku! Anggap aku wanitanya!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong memberikan keputusan sepihak. Yunho sudah mulai jengah dengan kediktatoran anak SMA yang satu ini, ia hanya bisa diam.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Yunho lirih, berbicara dengan Jaejoong menyedot semua tenaganya.

"Yah.. anggap saja begitu.." ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu dan bertamu dengan cara yang lazim jika ini benar-benar berhasil, Hyung, Aku mohoooooonnnn!" rengek Jaejoong lagi, kali ini ia memohon dengan tangannya.

Yunho menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, begini saja, hari sabtu besok kau temani aku ke taman bermain.. Aku akan memberitahumu kiat-kiat saat aku mendekati Tiffany dulu.. Kau setuju?"

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, ia memberikan jempolnya pada Yunho "Kau memang yang terbaik Hyung!"

Yunho tersenyum, badannya sudah lelah. Ia harus mandi. "Yah bocah, kau lanjutkan saja bermain video games mu itu, aku mau mandi" ucap Yunho ngeloyor masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengangguk puas, setelah ini ia akan memastikan hubungannya tidak akan gagal lagi. Pelajaran dari Yunho akan sangat berharga baginya untuk mengetahui tentang seluk beluk perempuan dan mengerti akan kemauan makhluk berbeda kelamin itu. Yap! Jaejoong siap!

.

.

.

Mentari pagi muncul dengan anggun, perlahan menyinari seluruh sudut kota tanpa terkecuali. Sebuah ketukan dan peringatan bangun datang dari sebuah kamar disalah satu apartemen pinggiran kota Seoul. Sebuah selimut warna moka perlahan tersingkap, menunjukkan seorang pria dengan dagu tirus yang kini sedang berjuang melawan kantuknya. Kaos oblong tanpa lengan yang digunakannya hampir menunjukkan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya yang berwarna putih porselen. Dengan asal pemuda itu menggaruk lengannya yang gatal, matanya masih menyipit tanda belum siap bangun. Sebuah getaran dari bagian kasurnya sukses memulihkan 100% kesadarannya hanya untuk mencari asal muasal getaran yang sudah dipastikan berasal dari telepon genggam miliknya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

 _Pagi bocah!_

 _Kuharap kau tidak lupa rencana hari ini_

 _Bukankah menyenangkan mendapat sms pagi-pagi sekali dari orang yang kau sukai?_

 _Kau harus mencatatnya bocah, jangan bangun terlalu siang, aku tak bisa menunggu!_

 _From : Yunho (Hyung)_

Jaejoong tersenyum, sedikit banyak nasihat yang diberikan Yunho sangat berdampak pada dirinya. Ternyata untuk dapat mengerti seorang wanita, tidak terlalu sulit seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho memberikan contoh dengan baik. Tanpa ragu Jaejoong membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimi Yunho.

 _Aku sudah bangun, dan aku tidak lupa dengan rencana hari ini._

 _Aku benar-benar bersemangat!_

 _Apakah laki-laki harus sms duluan dan bangun lebih pagi? Aku tidak bisaaaaa X((_

 _Send To : Yunho (Hyung)_

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat tidurnya, kakinya yang jenjang berjalan menghampiri handuknya yang tengah tergantung. Tak beberapa lama kemudian handphonenya bergetar kembali

 _Mungkin sesekali kau harus bangun siang dan biarkan pacarmu membangunkanmu_

 _Jangan biarkan perempuan menunggu, kau harus bangun lebih awal.._

 _From : Yunho_

Jaejoong tersenyum mendapatkan balasan pesan singkatnya, dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan.

 _Iya, kau cerewet sekali.._

 _Berhenti membalas sms-ku kalau kau tak mau menunggu :p_

 _Send To : Yunho (Hyung)_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap bayangannya yang tercipta di cermin kamarnya, ia tengah menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya. Ia memilih untuk memakai sebuah Polo Shirt biru muda dan Cardigan Biru gelap yang memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya yang cerah. Sebuah jeans belel memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang begitu apik bak seorang model.

 _Tidak terlalu buruk,_ batin Jaejoong

Getaran dari handphonenya lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin. Lagi-lagi pesan singkat dari tetangga sebelah.

 _Aku akan menunggumu di Lobby.._

 _Kau seharusnya yang belajar menjemput wanita, jangan terlalu lama_

 _From : Yunho (Hyung)_

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong terkikik dengan sms-sms yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Yunho selalu saja mengeluh, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia pasti yang akan mengerjakan semuanya. Jaejoong menggeleng geli. Tetangganya yang satu itu sungguh sesuatu.

 _Bukankah aku wanitanya disini? Kau lupa?_

 _Dasar lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab, bukannya jemput depan kamar malah di Lobby ckckck_

 _Send To : Yunho (Hyung)_

Belum usai senyum yang ada di wajah Jaejoong, kini bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke saku, Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu dan langsung saja terbahak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Masih bilang aku tak bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Yunho yang kini berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung!"

" _So? Are you ready?_ "

"Aye aye captain!" jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian memberikan sebuah hormat kepada Yunho, membuat pria didepannya tersenyum manis.

Yunho mengedikkan kepalanya agar Jaejoong segera keluar dari apartemennya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Obrolan-obrolan kecil pun dimulai sementara mereka menuruni lift menuju basement tempat Yunho memarkir mobilnya.

Sesampainya di basement, Jaejoong dan Yunho berpisah arah. Yunho mengambil pintu sebelah kanan depan tepat dimana kursi supir berada dan Jaejoong mengambil pintu bagian belakang. Melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, Yunho mengernyit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho kesal

"Duduk.. wae?"

"Maju ke depan, memangnya aku supirmu!" Keluh Yunho

Seakan mendapat sebuah pencerahan Jaejoong hanya ber'O' ria kemudian pindah mengambil kursi yang ada di samping Yunho.

"Biar aku pasangkan sabuk pengamannya.." ucap Yunho mengambil tali sabuk pengaman yang ada di atas bahu Jaejoong dan memasangkannya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi sedikit gugup. Menurutnya, Yunho benar-benar sangat keren, dan wanita yang mendapatkan Yunho sangat beruntung. Ia benar-benar harus berkaca pada Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Yunho" ucap Jaejoong

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil menyalakan mobilnya, "Kau harus memperhatikan hal-hal kecil untuk wanitamu, dia pasti akan senang.. Setahuku sih begitu"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Hal kecil seperti itu memang sering kulewatkan, padahal kalau dibilang perhatian aku cukup perhatian.."

"Agak sedikit cuek juga diperlukan kurasa, biasanya sih wanita yang lebih banyak perhatian.."

"Kau hari ini tidak jalan dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku sudah izin, lagipula dia juga mau jalan dengan teman-temannya"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia melihat Yunho dari atas ke bawah. Pakaiannya cukup santai untuk dibilang akan pergi 'kencan', "Apakah kau selalu berpakaian seperti itu saat kencan?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku tidak punya baju santai lagi selain baju ini hehe, kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak masalah.." ucap Jaejoong

"Kau selalu menanyakan masalah baju pada pasanganmu?"

"Ya, terkadang mereka memakai baju yang membuatku jengah melihatnya.." ucap Jaejoong sarkastik

Yunho berdecak dan menggeleng, "Hal yang perlu kau ketahui lagi bocah, wanita selalu ingin di bilang cantik"

"Ya, aku tahu.. tapi bagaimana aku bilang mereka cantik? Terlalu banyak yang mereka tutupi, lipstik bedak, eye liner, maskara, blush, apa itu yang dibilang cantik? Itu namanya pembohongan publik"

Yunho tertawa, "Kau benar-benar cowok sadis"

"Memangnya aku salah?" Jaejoong mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tidak.. tidak.. kau benar.." tambah Yunho cepat-cepat, "Kau justru yang cantik.."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho, namun Yunho malah tambah tertawa dibuatnya. Jaejoong tidak berani menjambak rambut Yunho lebih lama karena mereka sedang ada dalam perjalanan.

"Waktu itu Umma, sekarang kau.. Aish! Kenapa mata orang-orang semua rusak?!" Sungut Jaejoong kesal dibilang cantik.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke Taman Bermain sebenarnya tidak terlalu makan waktu lama, Yunho menghabiskan separuh perjalanannya untuk bersenandung di mobil dan Jaejoong, seperti yang sudah kalian duga, menjadi seorang juri ajang pencarian bakat dadakan. Mobil sedan hitam yang dipakai Yunho sudah terparkir rapi di parkir pengunjung Taman Bermain itu.

Keadan di sekitar gerbang Taman Bermain cukup ramai, karena beberapa orang berkostum kini tengah menghibur anak anak yang datang berkunjung. Banyak dari mereka merupakan keluarga yang sedang menghabiskan sisa minggunya untuk berkumpul, dan tak jarang dari mereka merupakan pasangan muda. Antrian panjang pada loket pembelian tiket pun tidak dapat di hindari lagi.

"Kau menunggu saja di gerbang utama, biar aku yang antri tiket" ucap Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Jangan lama lama"

Untuk beberapa saat Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan sebelah alis naik ke atas. "Wae?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung dengan wajah Yunho yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Kau terdengar seperti wanita sekarang, hahaha" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong yang sebal dengan tertawa mengejek Yunho tidak tinggal diam, seketika saja Yunho langsung merasakan pukulan Jaejoong di kepalanya. "Yah! Bukannya kau harus membelikan tiket untukku, Tuan Jung?!"

Yunho akhirnya ngeloyor pergi dengan bergumam 'Arraseo' yang diulang-ulang tanpa mengurangi tertawanya yang bernada mengejek. Jaejoong melipat tangannya di dada, bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Yunho menjadi mahir sekali menaklukan dan mempertahankan hati wanita dengan kelakuannya yang menyebalkan itu? Apakah dia harus menjadi semenyebalkan itu untuk bisa mendekati seorang wanita? Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin selera wanita jaman sekarang sedikit agak diluar jalur. Jaejoong menggeleng, _kiamat benar-benar sudah dekat_.

Jaejoong memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa tak nyaman dengan semua fikiran-fikiran yang ada dikepalanya. Tak lama pandangannya teralih pada sosok yang kini ada didepannya, Yunho kembali dengan kedua tangan dibalik punggungnya. Pria itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, Jaejoong memandangnya dengan heran. Namun entah kenapa kedua tangan yang tengah tersembunyi itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi... agak.. sedikit.. _excited_?

"Ini.." Yunho menyodorkan sebuah permen kapas besar berwarna pink dari tangannya yang tadi tersembunyi di balik punggung. "Makanlah selagi kau menungguku.."

Jaejoong hanya mampu melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bukan karena permen kapas yang berwarna pink itu terlihat silau diterpa sinar matahari, namun sosok Yunho yang kini terlihat dengan background bunga-bunga dibelakangnya. Jaejoong segera menyingkirkan khayalan itu dari otaknya, dengan ragu ia menerima permen kapas yang diberikan Yunho.

"Gomawo.."

"Kau suka?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong yang mulutnya sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi permen didepannya kembali menatap Yunho, dengan perlahan ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yunho pun membalas senyumannya.

"Jja! Aku harus mengatri tiket, kau makanlah dulu.." Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi mengantri ke loket pembelian tiket. Setelah sampai di barisannya, Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dan memberikan senyuman-gigi-putih-nya kepada pemuda yang tengah tertegun memandang aksinya barusan.

Jaejoong memandang permen kapas yang kini ia pegang, dan saat itulah ia paham bagaimana Yunho dapat mengambil hati seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia menggeleng dan berdecak kagum, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang merah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lessons**

 **By : shinsungrin**

 **Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

 **Genre : Romance**

 _ **Fiksi original bila ada kesamaan tempat maupun karakter itu hanya kebetulan semata**_

* * *

Jaejoong masih separuh jalan menghabiskan permen kapasnya ketika Yunho kembali ke hadapannya dengan membawa dua tiket masuk. Setelah menunjukkan kedua tiket masuk kepada Jaejoong, Yunho melenggang masuk dengan Jaejoong membuntutinya dibelakang. Seorang petugas penjaga menyapa mereka dengan ramah dan meminta tiket Yunho untuk dirobek menjadi dua, bukti bahwa mereka sudah masuk taman bermain.

Pemandangan taman bermain pun semakin terlihat jelas dari dalam gerbang. Suara background musik permainan yang ceria terdengar bertabrakan antara mainan yang satu dan mainan yang lainnya. Sayup sayup teriakan orang yang tengah menaiki roller coaster juga bisa di dengar. Begitu banyak wahana yang ada di taman bermain dan yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah bianglala besar yang terletak disudut belakang taman bermain. Meskipun terlihat indah dengan warna warni pastel yang menghiasi setiap kapsulnya, menaiki bianglala saat matahari terik bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Mata Jaejoong tertambat pada wahana yang menguji adrenalin seperti roller coaster.

Yunho yang mengerti kemana arah mata Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jaejoong mungkin telah melupakan tujuan awalnya pergi ke taman bermain. "Ayo!" ajak Yunho mulai berjalan

"Yah, Yunho-ah! Bukankah kau seharusnya menggandengku?" protes Jaejoong yang mulai merasa tidak dianggap sebagai pasangan

"Buat apa? Kau kan bisa jalan sendiri.."

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan, Yunho menoleh mendapati pria yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu berkacak pinggang. "Aku pasanganmu, ingat?"

Yunho tidak bergeming dari tempatnya seolah meminta alasan yang logis dari Jaejoong, "Nanti kalau aku hilang ditengah kerumunan bagaimana?"

Yunho tak bisa berakting lagi, ekspresi yang digunakan Jaejoong membuatnya lemah. Seiring dengan tawa Yunho yang keluar dari lisannya, lengan besar pria itu pun merangkul bahu kecil milik Jaejoong.

"Baiklah Tuan Putri Jaejoongie, hari ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu.." goda Yunho

Jaejoong langsung menyingkirkan lelaki yang tengah merangkulnya itu "Yah! Yah! Kau Gay ya?" ejek Jaejoong

"Aku tidak gay, aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu.." goda Yunho lagi, kali ini ia mengaitkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Jaejoong.

Mendengar omongan manis Yunho, Jaejoong merasa perasaannya campur aduk, antara malu, geli dan entah ada satu rasa lagi yang tak bisa ia definisikan seperti apa. Ia lantas menoyor Yunho agar menjauh dari dirinya, "Yunho-oppa kau manis sekali, sepertinya aku kena diabetes~" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara sok di imut imutkan.

Entah parodi apa yang tengah mereka mainkan, kencan buta antara cowok-cowok ini rasanya menjadi sangat absurd. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengekspresikan perasaan yang tengah mereka rasakan lewat tawa dan terus bergandengan hingga mereka memasuki wahana mereka yang pertama, Rumah Hantu.

.

.

.

Suasana taman bermain menjadi semakin terik. Udara panas kini tak hanya dirasakan menyengat kulit, namun juga membuat tenggorokan kering. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang telah mencoba beberapa wahana tengah duduk berdampingan disebuah pohon rindang yang terletak ditengah taman bermain. Tangan keduanya sibuk menaik turunkan baju yang mereka kenakan berharap agar udara dapat mengeringkan keduanya dari peluh.

"Hey, lelaki bujang, cuaca panas begini kau tidak menawariku sesuatu?" Sindir Yunho menyikut Jaejoong yang sejak tadi kalem kalem saja. Jaejoong yang disikut sontak merespon dengan celingukan, ya saat ini memang seharusnya lelaki mengambil inisiatif untuk membelikan sesuatu yang dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau es krim?" sugesti Jaejoong melihat Tukang es krim yang baru saja melayani beberapa orang pembeli.

"Kau benar-benar memilih minuman dingin yang bagus, ayo!" ajak Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

Pada awalnya Jaejoong agak bingung dengan uluran tangan Yunho, namun ia baru sadar kalau kini ia berada ditengah (pelajaran) kencan buta. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong menyambut tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Yunho-ah" panggil Jaejoong ketika mereka berjalan beriringan. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman pelan.

"Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya telapak tanganmu lebih besar" Jaejoong mengulurkan genggaman tangannya agar Yunho dapat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang begitu kontras antara lengannya dan Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho jelas lebih berwarna kecokelatan dibanding tangan Jaejoong yang mulus putih tanpa cela. Mungkin Yunho terlalu banyak mandi matahari. Lalu pandangannya mengedar ke bentuk tangannya Jaejoong yang cenderung lebih kecil darinya.

"Kau cacingan ya?" dengan semena-mena kata itu keluar dari mulut Yunho, tak ayal Jaejoong melakukan 'headshoot' dengan telapak tangannya yang membuat Yunho meng-aduh keras.

"Aish, kau benar-benar!" keluh Jaejoong sambil melepas genggamannya dari tangan Yunho.

Yunho masih mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil nyengir, "Ya habisnya kau kurus sekali sih.." ucapnya. Pria besar itu kemudian menaruh tangannya dipundak Jaejoong, membuat pria itu menghentikan perjalananya ke tukang es krim. Setelahnya kejadian begitu cepat, Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong ke udara bagaikan seorang ayah yang tengah menggendong anaknya. Jangan tanya apa yang tengah Jaejoong rasakan saat itu, MALU BERAT.

"Yunho turunkan aku!" Perintah Jaejoong

"Aigoo~ kemana perginya seluruh cemilan yang kau habiskan dirumahku?" ejek Yunho sebelum menurunkan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Setelah mendapati dirinya menapak tanah, Jaejoong memukul lagi lengan Yunho. "Yah!" Sungutnya kesal gara-gara dibuat malu setengah idup. Sementara Yunho hanya cengengesan dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

"Haish.. kau ini, main roller coaster aja berani!" ejek Yunho sambil tertawa. Untuk sejenak Jaejoong berfikir, memang reaksinya terlalu berlebihan. Sambil menunduk dan mendorong Yunho agar melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tukang es krim, Kim Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau harus mentraktirku es krim, Jung!" tukas Jaejoong

"Satu etalasenya juga bisa, kalau kau mau"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menubruk Yunho dari belakang, wajah lelaki itu kini bertengger dibahunya. Sebelah tangannya tersampir dibahu Yunho dan sebelahnya lagi merangkul lengan Yunho yang lain. Sebuah senyum cerah dari bibir berwarna merah muda itu terlihat jelas didepan mata Yunho. Membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama 1 detik karena 'skinship' yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Yunho yang gugup hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menanggapinya.

Tawa renyah Kim Jaejoong yang tidak terdengar fals menerpa telinga Yunho bak sebuah semilir angin ditengah musim dingin, membuatnya merinding disko karena tak memakai tameng apapun. Jaejoong menggamit kembali lengan Yunho yang bebas. "Aku tau kau kere.." Ejek Jaejoong senang

 _Aish Kim Jaejoong..._

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore, kaki dan tubuh sudah tak dapat diajak kompromi alias sudah lelah. Jaejoong dan Yunho masih melenggangkan kakinya menuju wahana yang terakhir, tertinggi, dan terlama, BIANGLALA.

"Ah.. Aku lelah sekali.." Keluh Jaejoong, seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kapsul bianglala.

"Lelah apanya? Kau seharian Cuma duduk di wahana"

Jaejoong menopang dagunya, "Kau itu Terminator ya?"

Yunho tersenyum dan ikut menopang dagunya agar bisa setara dengan wajah Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar lelah, sampai rumah nanti kau harus tidur.." ucap Yunho mengacak acak rambut Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mengangguk.

Dengan kecepatan sekitar 10km/jam, kapsul perlahan lahan naik. Meyungguhkan pemandangan taman bermain sekaligus kota Seoul di sore hari. Sinaran matahari yang berwarna orange membuat semua wahana dan gedung yang ditabrak oleh sinarnya membuat siluet indah. Jaejoong lantas mengedarkan pandangannya pada kaca yang ada dibelakang kursi mereka berdua.

"Reaksi Tiffany saat ku ajak naik bianglala sore hari pun sama sepertimu.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berisik, aku sedang menikmatinya.."

Yunho tertawa kecil, untuk beberapa detik kedua pria itu hanyut dalam kekagumannya masing masing, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menoleh menatap lelaki yang kini ada di sampingnya itu.

"Ke Taman Bermain, itu kencan pertamamu dengan Tiffany kan?" tanya Jaejoong, entah kenapa ia merasa segan untuk membahas topik ini. Namun, apa boleh buat, Yunho sudah mengajarkan banyak hal hari ini. Terlalu banyak hal, yang mungkin tak akan Jaejoong lupa.

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku menciumnya disini, Ah saat itu benar-benar romantis"

Derak Kapsul bianglala terhenti, menandakan bahwa wahana itu tengah berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak. Beruntungnya kapsul mereka kini tengah ada di posisi puncak sempurna, dengan pemandangan matahari sore yang terbenam separuh di lautan biru.

"Lakukan padaku" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba

Yunho menoleh dengan tidak percaya, sepertinya pendengarannya rusak gara-gara terlalu banyak naik wahana, baru saja ia mendengar Jaejoong berkata untuk menciumnya.

"Lakukan padaku Yunho. Ajari aku berciuman.." ucap Jaejoong lagi

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau?" kini telapak tangannya memeriksa dahi Jaejoong yang mungkin saja terkena demam tiba-tiba "tidak sakit kan?"

"Yunho-ah, aku harus tahu bagaimana caranya mencari sebuah _timing_ yang tepat untuk dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku.. Kau membuang waktumu, cepat ajari aku.."

Yunho menghela nafas, ia hampir lupa kalau hari ini ia bertugas untuk mengajari Jaejoong agar remaja pria yang satu itu bisa mempertahankan hubungan cintanya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau harus memperlakukan wanita mu dengan sangat lembut.." ucap Yunho sambil merapikan poni Jaejoong yang berantakan.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Yunho berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong hanya meresponnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Pria cantik itu hanya mengangguk.

Yunho tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia menggunakan jarinya untuk membuka mata Jaejoong yang menutup "Jika kau mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu, pastikan lawan bicaramu juga menatapmu"

Entah kenapa, mungkin karena efek penyinaran matahari sore, senyum Yunho saat itu terlihat berbeda. Aura dominasi menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Jaejoong merasa perutnya tak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong tak mengedipkan matanya saat kata-kata nasehat Yunho meluncur dari lisannya. Ia tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya, namun ia mengetahui satu yang pasti. Tuhan begitu sempurna dalam menciptakan makhluk yang ada didepannya ini.

Ingatan-ingatan sebelum dan ketika ditaman bermain berputar ulang di kepala Jaejoong bagai kaset kusut. Kencannya hari ini memang benar-benar absurd. Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu saat ia akan pergi ke taman bermain dengan seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Tak pernah terfikirkan sekali pun bahwa seseorang yang akan dibawanya menaiki bianglala adalah seorang pria yang jauh lebih berpengalaman dengan cinta dan jauh lebih tua daripada dirinya. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa seorang yang akan menyentuhnya sebegini lembut dan penuh cinta adalah seorang pria yang sudah memiliki wanita lain dihidupnya dan yang lebih buruk lagi, dari sekian banyaknya pria yang bisa Jaejoong ajak kencan. Pria terpilih itu adalah Yunho, tetangga satu apartemennya.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa kapsul yang tengah dinaikinya oleng (padahal sesungguhnya tidak), hal itu membuat badannya bereaksi buruk terhadap udara disekitarnya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa kebas namun anehnya dapat dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut tangan Yunho pada pipinya. Seluruh pandangannya terasa buram, namun dengan pasti ia mengetahui bahwa bola mata Yunho bukanlah hitam, melainkan cokelat tua. Ketika bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya, Jaejoong tidak merasakan apapun, yang ia tahu ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Yunho menguasainya.. sepenuhnya.

Ciuman itu begitu singkat, begitu memabukkan. Membuat Jaejoong terengah dengan sensasi kacau dan _addicted_. Tak ada kata lain yang mampu mengungkapkan bagaimana sebuah ciuman dari Yunho dapat membuat kakinya lemas. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama tak berciuman dengan orang lain, sehingga tubuhnya merasakan hal yang luar biasa. Yunho terlihat sama kacaunya dengannya. Sepasang matanya tak mampu beranjak dalam memandang keindahan pupil cokelat besar milik Jaejoong.

Seseorang mungkin merapalkan mantra sihir kepada mereka berdua, sihir yang membuat mereka menunduk dan tak membuat sepatah kata pun keluar dari lisan mereka yang kini terkatup rapat. Suasana canggung menghiasi perjalanan pulang, baru pertama kali ini Jaejoong merasakan otaknya lelah dan mulutnya tak mau diajak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Perjalanan pulang menjadi sangat begitu lama, semua cerita di taman bermain seolah hilang begitu saja ditiup angin bianglala. Sesampainya, di depan kamar masing-masing, kedua pemuda itu langsung memasuki ruangannya. Suara pintu menutup merupakan salam perpisahan baru yang mereka ciptakan. Nampaknya, keheningan tak berujung menghinggapi kedua anak adam yang hatinya tengah dirundung sebuah perasaan baru. Perasaan itu jauh dari kata kecewa ataupun terluka, hanya ada...

dilema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Lessons**

 **By : shinsungrin**

 **Main Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, OC**

 **Genre : Romance**

 _ **Fiksi original bila ada kesamaan tempat maupun karakter itu hanya kebetulan semata**_

*5 Tahun Kemudian*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, matahari sudah jauh tinggi menyinari Kota Seoul. Sebuah dering telepon mengusik tidur akhir pekan seorang pemuda yang kini tangannya tengah meraba-raba tempat tidurnya. Setelah menemukan benda kotak tersebut, ia segera mengusap layar handphonenya tanpa sedikit pun membuka kedua matanya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Jaejoongie.." suara wanita yang menyapanya diseberang telepon membuatnya terduduk dan membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"A-ah.. aku sedang bersiap-siap.." ucap Jaejong tergagap. Ia baru saja ingat bahwa ada janji yang harus ditepatinya.

"Hmm.. Hmm.."

"Sungguh.." Jaejoong meyakinkan

"Jam 11, jangan telat!" Sebuah perintah merupakan akhir yang buruk dalam menutup panggilan telepon.

"Aish" rutuk Jaejoong sambil melihat layar teleponnya yang sudah menunjukkan tampilan 'home'. Dengan tergesa ia keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya, menyeret paksa tubuhnya yang masih lelah ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah ritual mandi capungnya selesai, ia segera menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya yang masih lusuh. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandang pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, polo shirt biru donker dan celana pendek putih selutut menjadi pilihannya. Rambutnya yang masih setengah kering masih belum tertata rapi, yah masa bodoh, seorang wanita cerewet tengah menunggunya.

Sesaat keluar dari rumahnya, ia kemudian mengunci pintu apartemennya. Entah kenapa, kepalanya selalu tertarik untuk menoleh ke arah kamar sebelahnya yang tak pernah ia bobol lagi semenjak peristiwa 5 tahun lalu. Jaejoong menggeleng, seandainya ia bisa melupakannya.

Seandainya..

karena itu sangat mengganggunya, tentunya. Lain dulu lain sekarang, ia tak mau berlama-lama menatap kamar itu. Dengan segera ia memacu langkahnya ke _basement_.

.

.

.

Sebuah Sedan berwarna silver berhenti di sebuah halte, seorang wanita dengan stelan _hot pants_ berwarna biru jeans dan kemeja putih lengan ¾ yang kedua kancing atasnya dibuka melambai dari dalam halte. Kaca mobil yang berwarna gelap itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Jaejoong yang ada di kursi pengemudi. Dengan _body language_ nya ia menyuruh wanita itu masuk. Wanita itu pun mengambil kursi penumpang tempat dibelakang kursi pengemudi.

"Ah Jaejoongie, kau benar-benar yang terbaik.." Puji wanita itu dengan riang

"Kapan lagi kau punya supir pribadi yang tampan sepertiku"

"Aish.. Kau.. Tidak akan kupuji lagi.."

Jaejoong tertawa renyah,

"Kau benar-benar tak apa-apa pergi ke taman bermain?" tanya wanita itu lagi, kali ini matanya menilik ke spion agar dapat melihat ekspresi dari Jaejoong.

Sebuah senyum terlontar dari bibir tipis Jaejoong yang berwarna pink, ia mengangguk "Gwenchana.."

"Kau benar-benar tidak harus pergi jika kau tidak mau.."

"Tidak apa-apa Nunna.. Gwen-cha-na!" eja Jaejoong meyakinkan wanita di belakangnya agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

Nunna?

Ya.. wanita itu ialah salah satu kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang bernama, Kim So Eun. Hari ini ia bertugas mengantar Nunnanya ke taman bermain untuk menemui teman-temannya dan mungkin.. hmm.. pacarnya?

Awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Nunnanya itu karena ia tak ingin ke Taman bermain. Jaejoong agak sedikit anti dengan taman bermain selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, karena kakaknya terus merengek minta di antarkan dan ibunya mulai berkicau karena sifat Jaejoong yang begitu kejam. Disinilah Jaejoong terdampar, mengabaikan ajakan karaoke teman-temannya hanya untuk mengantar kakaknya ke taman bermain dan sedikit mengulang nostalgia. Em.. sebenarnya mengulang nostalgia tidak masuk dalam _list_ nya.

Suasana taman bermain tidak begitu jauh berbeda dari lima tahun yang lalu, hanya saja beberapa wahana sudah ditambah sekarang. Jaejoong mengikuti kakaknya yang memandu jalan menuju taman bermain. Hari ini benar-benar cerah, matahari bersinar terik sekali hingga panasnya menyengat kulit.

 _Ah.. benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan untuk pergi ke taman bermain_ batin Jaejoong telapak tangannya berusaha menghalau sinar matahari berlebih yang menyilaukan matanya.

Mendengar jeritan kakaknya, Jaejoong memastikan bahwa wanita-wanita yang kini memeluk So Eun adalah sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria menghampiri So Eun Nunna dengan kedua tangan dibelakang bahunya. Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu mengeluarkan bunga dari tangannya, kakak perempuannya segera menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu seakan lupa bahwa Jaejoong berdiri dibelakangnya, merasa tak asing dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan refleks tangan Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya. Bukan sebuah rasa yang bagus untuk didefinisikan. Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ah.. Jaejoongie!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Jaejoong segera mengembalikan keadaan hatinya seperti semula, untuk kemudian menghampiri kakaknya,

"Kenalkan ini sahabat-sahabat ku Yoona, dan Hyori.."

"Wah.. kau benar-benar curang, menyembunyikannya adik semacam ini" protes Hyori yang langsung menggaet lengan kiri Jaejoong yang tengah santai. Yoona pun tak mau kalah dengan menggamit lengan kanan Jaejoong. Wanita yang lebih tua memang selalu merepotkan, ini bukan masalah baru bagi Jaejoong.

"Dia masih _single_ loh!" promosi So Eun Nunna sambil menggamit lengan pacarnya

"Nunna!" Keluh Jaejoong risih, sementara kedua mata wanita disebelahnya berbinar jahil.

"Oh iya, Aku Donghae, aku pacar kakakmu.. ku harap kau bisa menerimanya" ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang dengan segera digunakan Jaejoong untuk melepaskan diri dari wanita-wanita yang tengah menggelayutinya.

"Ya.. Kakakku terkadang.. kau tau.. sedikit merepotkan, bersabarlah dengannya" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung diberi _death glare_ oleh Nunnanya. Donghae hanya tertawa, tak mau memicu perang dunia ketiga dengan menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Cuaca begitu panas disini.." Ajak Hyori

"Jaejoong harus membelikanku es krim" tuntut Yoona

Dan dengan berawalnya langkah mereka memasuki taman bermain, saat itu pula ospek Jaejoong di mulai.

.

.

.

Hari hampir sore saat Jaejoong dapat melepaskan diri dari dua Nunna yang hobi mengospeknya. Ah dia benar-benar tak bisa berurusan dengan wanita yang lebih tua. Ia kini berdiri disebuah _vending machine_ , sedikit Cola mungkin akan membuatnya kembali bernafas. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa dirinya akan sehaus ini di taman bermain. Meneguk sebuah Cola dingin benar-benar membantunya dalam menghilangkan panas dunia yang kini mengendap diseluruh tubuhnya. Jaejoong kini segar kembali. Ia mengedarkan kembali pandangannya ke sekeliling Taman Bermain dan berhenti disebuah wahana yang menurutnya memiliki sebuah sejarah tersendiri baginya. Entah karena lelah atau karena memang keinginan Jaejoong, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat bianglala berdiri menjulang. Matahari sore Seoul yang menerpa bianglala yang berputar pelan itu begitu apik dilihat. Jaejoong menaruh kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang kaleng Cola dipegangan yang sengaja dibuat pihak taman bermain yang ada di luar wahana bianglala itu. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang putih bagai marmer, beberapa peluh masih menempel disana namun tak mengurangi kesempurnaan Tuhan dibalik pahatan sempurna wajah Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum mengembang, peristiwa itu terulang lagi di kepalanya. Terus berputar seperti kaset kusut yang menyedot seluruh oksigen yang dihirupnya. Jaejoong menggeleng, mencoba mengusir rasa sesak yang menyelubunginya. Mencoba bertahan pada situasi ekstrim, sebelum akhirnya ia pasrah dan hanyut dalam nostalgi yang ia buat sendiri.

Seandainya ia diberi kesempatan, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu kemudian membunuh Jaejoong yang dulu. Jaejoong yang terlalu keras kepala dan terlalu arogan. Jaejoong yang terlalu buta bahwa orang yang benar-benar dicintainya sebenarnya selalu ada didepan matanya. Jaejoong yang bodoh karena butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta.

"Ah, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak" rutuk Jaejoong pada kaleng Colanya yang kosong.

"Sendirian?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengajak Jaejoong bicara, Jaejoong tidak ingin repot repot menoleh karena ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu didengarnya dulu.

"Kau juga" balas Jaejoong, hatinya tidak siap. Dehidrasi mungkin membuatnya berhalusinasi.

"Tempat yang berkesan bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan ber-'hmm' kecil. Fatamorgana ini terlalu indah bagi telinganya, "Untukmu juga kan, Yunho?" ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan memandang pria yang hampir tak pernah ditemuinya selama lima tahun itu.

Yunho tak banyak berubah, hanya saja kulitnya terlihat lebih cokelat. Mungkin akibat terlalu banyak mandi matahari. Ia masih seorang pemuda yang begitu tidak peduli dan terlalu memikat. Jaejoong merasa harus memandangi Yunho lebih lama, takut-takut laki-laki itu adalah fantasi yang dibuatnya saat kelelahan. Yunho yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya, menoleh untuk menatapnya. Iris matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua masih tetap mempesona.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kulihat kau sudah mahir sekarang.." ejek Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, _lega._ Yunho bukanlah khayalan saat lelahnya. Ia benar-benar nyata dan ia benar-benar disini mengejeknya. "Mahir? Dengan Nunna Nunna itu? Kau bercanda.."

"Kau sendiri?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sesuangguhnya ingin Jaejoong hindari, namun Yunho sepertinya tak memberinya pilihan. Tentu saja, ia masih baik baik saja dengan Tiffany. Nama mereka sudah terdaftar di surga sebagai kekasih, jauh sebelum Yunho berencana mencatatnya di kantor catatan sipil. Seharusnya memang tak boleh begini, namun entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa.. sedikit.. jengah..

"Aku?" Yunho tersenyum tipis, ini adalah topik paling membosankan. Jaejoong tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dimata Yunho, hal ini membuatnya sedikit berharap. "Sama gagalnya"

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tidak terlalu cocok, tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankan.." ucap Yunho santai

 _Begitu saja?_ Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"Kenapa? Karena kau benar-benar pengajar cinta yang buruk?"

"Karena tak menemuimu semenjak kejadian lima tahun lalu.."

Jaejoong terdiam, "Yah.. sepertinya kau benar-benar berbakat untuk menghilang dari hidup orang dengan cepat" jawab Jaejoong sarkastik

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyadari perasaanku sendiri"

Jaejoong tak membalas perkataan Yunho, ia tak ingin mengenang kembali hari-hari dimana ia harus berjibaku dengan sepi karena Yunho meninggalkan kamar sebelahnya. Entah ke belahan bumi yang mana?

"Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah berdiri memandangi langit sore di depan bianglala ini.."

Yah.. Jaejoong pun telat menyadari perasaannya dan ia pun menyadari perasaannya saat melihat kamar Yunho yang tak pernah terbuka. Jaejoong rasa mereka berdua impas.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang aku jadi takut untuk naik wahana ini" ucap Yunho terkekeh, "Namun aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti mengunjunginya, petugas bianglala sering mengusirku, mereka menganggap aku sinting.." Yunho berhenti, ia tertawa.

"Setiap kali aku dibawah sini, memandang keatas dimana kapsul kapsul itu berputar pelan.. Aku selalu berharap, suatu saat kau akan datang menghampiri bianglala ini dan menemukanku, tengah menunggu seperti orang bodoh.." Yunho melempar pandangnya ke Jaejoong "dan.. disanalah kau.."

"Benar-benar idiot.." ejek Jaejoong, entah harus bilang apa? bibirnya terasa kelu. Yunho masih semahir dulu, mahir dalam menaklukannya hatinya dalam beberapa menit.

"Aku juga.. Masih membayar sewa apartemenmu, agar suatu saat kau kembali, aku dapat menagih utangnya padamu.." ungkap Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa, "Kau super idiot.." ejek Yunho

"Bukankah sekarang kita impas?" tanya Jaejoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Yunho

Yunho menggamit kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya, "Impas"

Jaejoong tersenyum, semburat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau masih takut naik bianglala?"

Alis Yunho berkerut, "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?"

"Maksudmu naik?" tanya Jaejoong, Yunho tak memberikannya jawaban, hanya sebuah senyum tergambar diwajahnya

Jaejoong baru ingin mengejek Yunho ketika ia teringat maksud dibalik senyum milik Yunho,

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Jaejoong

*FIN*


End file.
